


Texting is Dangerous

by RoyalNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun thing is I wrote this in class, Identity Reveal, In which Adrien learns not to text in class, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNoir/pseuds/RoyalNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally able to text each other in case of emergencies. Adrien learns the hard way that texting in class has its consequences, no matter who it is.</p><p>Inspired by tumblr user pozolegirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of tumblr user pozolegirl's comics, please go and check her work out! http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/134319221830/and-they-all-screamed-happily-ever-after-should-i
> 
> I wrote this a few days ago but wasn't able to publish it until AO3 sent me an invitation.

"And remember, it's only for emergencies!" Both kwamis said at the same time, even though they were in two different places.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely!"

Both young heroes were given a special number by their little companions to contact each other in case there was trouble faster without having to give their civilian-selves' numers.

Marinette was perfectly fine with it and went to sleep without further thought. Adrien, on the other hand, was super excited and wanted to test it immediately, but eventually decided to give it a try until the next day.

 _"Hey Ladylove"_ , was the first text Marinette recieved in the morning.

_"Hi, Chat! Something wrong?"_

_"Nope! I just wanted to test this out."_

_"Oh, okay. :)"_

_"How are you?"_

_"Good, I just woke up. And you?"_

At first it was a normal conversation and Marinette went along, as she was barely arriving to school.

"Yo, Adrien! Are you going to answer me? Who are you texting? I swear you haven't looked up at any time! You almost trip over stuff like three times now."

"Eh? What? Yeah, I agree Nino."

"...Give me your phone." And the next thing Adrien knows, his best friend is pushing him trying to take his phone away.

"No! Wait! Give me one second, I swear it's important!" He fought with claws and teeth _(ha)_ to keep the conversation a secret from Nino.

"Who keeps texting you?" Alya asked her best friend looking into the screen, the only thing in there being _'CN has sent you a message'_ several times. "Who's CN?"

"No one. I swear it's no one important." The dark-haired girl silenced her phone when the teacher arrived, apologizing for the slight delay, and sent what she hoped was the last message in a few hours.

_"Chat, I'm busy, I have to go."_

_"So do I, but that's one of the advantages of using phones! You can go and keep talking."_

_"I'M IN CLASS."_

_"Me too! Isn't that a wonderful coincidence?"_

_"You're impossible."_

_"Im_ paw _ssible, My Lady?"_

_"God, you're even worse over the phone."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment <3  
Anyway, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me? Like, for icecream or something? It'll be fun!"_

_"If I say yes will you please stop texting me in class hours?"_

_"Absolutely!"_

_"Then yes. Happy now?"_

Chat did respond, but Ladybug didn't read it. Since it was only one, she guessed he kept his promise of not texting her anymore in class hours. It was fun to imagine the fact that he was probably making faces while typing or something like that since he said he was in class, too. She wondered what kind of school he went to, or what kind of student he wa—

"Adrien." The sudden voice of her teacher pulled her out of her thoughts. "You know the no-passing notes rule, right?"

"I told you you should've put it away..." Nino said quietly to his best friend, yet both Alya and Marinette were able to hear him.

"Y-yes."

"And you know it applies to texting too, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Miss."

"I'm sure you are. Hand me your phone."

"...A-All right. Just please, please don't read it out loud! I promise it won't happen again!"

"I'm sorry, Adrien. But it would be unfair from me to make and exception, no matter how bad I feel about it."

The blonde guy laid down over his desk and hid himself under his arms, making some weird complaining-noise.

"Love notes, really...?" The teacher asked under her breath, yet was apparently heard in the first two rows.

"Adrien...?" Marinette asked really quietly, being heard only by Alya. Judging by her expression, there were a thousand thoughts in her head. Did Adrien have a girfriend? Someone he liked? How come she didn't know?

"I'll just read the last message. _'That's all and more than I could ever ask, My Lady.'_ ".

There were a couple giggles and whispers behind his back, and all Adrien wanted was the earth to open up and swallow him.

"Well, Adrien, I-"

"My Lady?" Marinette looked down to read Chat's last message. One that, for some reason, said the exact same thing their teacher just read from Adrien's phone. Her eyes widened up even more, and completely snaped out of it like three seconds after that. "W-WHAT, ADRIEN?!"

Everyone turned to face her, even him, and she leaned in to let him read the conversation in her screen. One that said the exactly same as his. They looked at each other, mouth open, from toes to head, over and over.

"MARINETTE?! BUT HOW-"

"HOW CAN YOU-"

That was followed by a good amount of screams (and stares from their classmates and teacher) for like a minute and a half until the bell rang.

"I have to go." Marinette said in a hurry, gathered up her stuff in record time and left the classroom at what seemed the speed of light.

"Me too." Adrien did quite the same.

After being chased by their respective best friend, asked the same question over and over again and hours of weird stares from other people and avoiding each other, they both were able to be left alone with their thoughts. That evening, however, after meeting up as Ladybug and Chat Noir, what was first an awkward encounter full of stuttering, turned into a hysterical laugh and finally they were capable of looking at each other in the eye and talk properly.

"So... you're Ladybug."

"And you're Chat Noir."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for over-texting and bothering you, Marinette, I didn't know." It was so weird to hear him say her name when they were both in costume.

"I should be the one apologizing, your phone was taken away because of me."

"I shouldn't have been texting in class in the first place. And, you didn't want me to know it was you, so I feel really guilty now." That made her smile for some reason.

"It's okay, Adrien. Seriously. I guess we'll just have to get used to this."

"In that case, I'll do my best to make you feel comfortable now that you know who I am, My Lady."

Well, Chat's old self was back, at least. With an even bigger smile now, she answered.

"And so will I, silly kitty."


End file.
